153: The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo and The Legend of The Vampire
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are still on their Australian trip and are now camping at Vampire Rock, where they encounter some vampires and some space girls. This features the debut of SPACEPOP in The Lilo Adventures. Featuring Luna, Hera, Juno, Rhea, and Athena.
1. Outback camping

The kids at Sky High are enjoying a day at the beach in Dolphin City. Layla, Zach, Mesprit, and Magenta were relaxing, Will, Uxie, Warren, and Azelf were playing volleyball, the ponies were collecting shells, Stitch, Angel, Sparky, Felix, and The Pokemon Pets were dancing to Sample's music, CLST was splashing in the water and Lilo was surfing. There she came in while CLST came out rooting for her. Then the ponies came in with the shells they collected, "The Little Mermaid would've loved these." Sunny said in her mermaid-like swimsuit.

There they saw Mystery Inc Vampire, they were there for the Vampire Rock Musical Festival. In fact, that's where the Sky High Australian Trip Program is going to learn about outdoor survival. Fred thought that they would join them for the fun of camping. They accepted it, as long as Shaggy and Scooby don't hog all the food. "Do you think Snow White should enter?" Sunny asked.

During the ride, Teal was playing a video game, "Hoss Delgado: Vampire Crusher" when he saw a pirate-themed band leaving Vampire Rock. He got confused on what's going on. "Game over for that pirate crew," Teal said to himself.

During the trip, Mr. Boy taught him about the nature of The Australian Outback, Coach Boomer taught them how to fish with a net, and during the evening, Mr. Medulla taught them how to make a fire normally. Tori, Layla, Sunny, The Ponies, Mesprit Twinkle, and Phoebe were having some Quandongs, Bush Yams, and Bush Bananas while everyone had seafood.

"Yummy food." Stitch said.

Later when they were at the campfire, Mr. Boy was telling them about the legendary yowie. Will saw Tori leave the campsite. There he and Uxie followed her to a rock where she can see a full moon. Will thought they can try some dancing. There they danced to the hit song, "Dancing on The Moon" only to fuse into a giant blue 4 armed woman with long dirty blonde hair and a mixture of their clothes.

"Will!" Tori's side shouted.

"Tori!" Will's side shouted.

They realized that they're fused into a beast and decided to show the campers. As they got there, the campers got freaked out, "Zoinks," Shaggy screamed in horror, "It's the yowie."

Shaggy and Scooby hid in their tent. "Naga monster," Stitch said, "It's Will and Tori, meega saw Uxie."

Lec clearly recognized Tori and Will too by their clothes and was amazed they pulled a coincidental prank on Shaggy and Scooby.

"Dudes." Dustin said in a shock, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I accidentally fused with her." Will's side explained.

"You might want to unfuse," Sunny said in her aboriginal outfit, "Someone might think your the real yowie."

There Tori and Will unfused while they blushed at each other. Then Rainbow Dash saw that Lec had a copy of the exclusive Australian magazine, "Monster Weekly Magazine" "Yowie Yahoo kidnaps Matt Marvelous during rehearsal. Most bands will be too scared to perform at this year's vampire Rock music festival."

Fred figured they have another mystery on their hands. Mr. Boy thought it would be a great idea for The Celestian Alliance to investigate Matt Marvelous's disappearance.


	2. Vampire Rock

After the kids learned about identifying a poisonous berry from a nonpoisonous, they headed off to the music festival. Sunny was wearing a hippie outfit. "Sunny, is they necessary?" Lec asked his sister.

"Of course Lec," Sunny answered, "It is a music festival."

"You look like something from Woodstock," Cho replied.

"The Pied Piper would've been cool with this," Sunny replied back.

Then they saw a boy with blonde hair and a white bucket hat and a girl with short brown hair. They were singing the High School Musical song, What I've Been Looking For.

 **"It's hard to believe**

 **That I couldn't see**

 **You were always there beside me**

 **Thought I was alone**

 **With no one to hold**

 **But you were always right beside me**

 **This feelings like no other**

 **I want you to know**

 **I've never had someone that knows me like you do**

 **the way you do**

 **I've never had someone as good for me as you**

 **no one like you so lonely before I finally found**

 **what I've been looking for**

 **Doo Doo DooDoo**

 **Doo Doo DooDooDooDoo**

 **Woa-ah-ah-ooh-ah-aw**

 **Doo Doo DooDoo**

 **Doo Doo DooDooDooDoo"** they sang as everyone applauded.

"Good performance," Will Commented.

"I'm, "T. K and this is my friend, "Kari""

Kari explained that the other bands are Matt Marvelous who was kidnapped earlier, The Bad Omens, SpacePop, and The Age Of Cyber Ambience. Then a group of punk rockers with card-themed attire came in. They were, "The Bad Omens." and their 70s loving manager, "Jasper Ridgeway". Lec develops a crush on Queen, the lone female of the group and the bassist. He tried to woo her by taking a guitar and playing one of their songs, but she rejected him.

"So what are the rules to the contest?" Mr. Boy asked. There are 3 main rules. 1. Each band has 3 minutes, precisely, 2. They must be unsigned, and 3. They can't enter more than once."

"That's sounds strict," Cho said.

"Maybe Little Boy Blue can enter the contest," Sunny suggested.

"What's wrong with the small hippie?" Russell asked rudely.

"She really loves fairytales," Teal answered.

"I don't like that Russell guy," Sunny whispered to Layla, "He's like a handsome ogre."

"Plus that tattoo on his right arm looks familiar," Lec replied as he walked up to her.

Meanwhile, The Pokemon Pets, Spike, the ponies, and The Lake Guardians saw an orange creature with wings and a cat-like creature. They were Patomon and Gatomon. Daydream and Gatomon started to play with a ball of yarn.

Back at the festival, Jasper told them that Wildwind disappeared a year ago. "Dark Skull played guitar, Stormy Weather played bass, and Lightning Strikes played drums." Jasper explained, "I was their manager. After they won 3rd place, they decided to camp out and they were never seen again."

"The boss never got over their disappearance." Jack continued.

"Who won 2nd and 1st?" Lilo asked.

"Mystery Lessons won 2nd place and When Our Yesterdays Collapse won first," Jasper answered.

"Speaking of When Our Yesterdays Collapse," Queen said, "Look who showed up."

There were 6 people, 3 men and 3 women on motorbikes. They all had skater-like outfits on. Cho was impressed.

"When Our Yesterdays Collapse." Russell said, "You came."

"Of course." said the leader, "We wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I love your clothes," Cho said as she shredded to them.

The lead singer, guitarist, bassist, keytarist, DJ, drummer

This is last year's winner, "When Our Yesterdays Collapse".

"We're going to need bait to catch this Yowie Yahoo!" Fred said.

"We'll do it," Cho shouted.

"No way," Russell strictly said as he came in, "You're too young. The performers have to be 13 and up."

"How old are you guys?" Layla asked TK quietly.

"13." T. K answered in a whisper.

"We have to do this for the good," Sunny said.

Russell agreed they played if they don't wreck the set.


	3. SPACEPOP

Later, CLST was on stage with Cho on keyboard, Lec on guitar, and Teal on drums. Sunny changed into a scary-looking outfit. "What's with the scary outfit?"

"It's not called, "Vampire Rock" for a reason!" Sunny shouted.

" **From shadows,**

 **We'll descend upon the world,**

 **Take back what you stole.**

 **From shadows,**

 **We'll reclaim our destiny,**

 **Set our future free,**

 **And we'll rise.**

 **And we'll rise.** " Sunny sang

Afterward, 5 girls in alienist attire came in and applauded. "That must be Space POP!" Layla suggested.

Ethan started to fall in love with the keytarist with white skin, pink hair, and glasses. Jasper introduced them as Luna, Rhea, Hera, Athena, and Juno.

"She's like a female John Lennon and Elton John," Ethan said romantically.

"Elton John is also the godfather of John Lennon's son, "Sean"." Sunny reminded, "I wonder if he ever met Cinderella's fairy godmother."

"Luna is a glamourous version of Princess Aurora, Rhea cowgirl version of Tiana, Juno Mulan with punk attire, Athena Princess Belle with a cold scent and Hera Snow white with hippie attire."

"You're in love are you Ethan?" Applejack asked telepathically.

"I am." Ethan telepathically answered

"Ethan and Athena, Warren and Layla, Magenta and Zach, and Will and Tori." Twilight figured, "There's love in the air."

"Amazing darlings." Rarity said, "I also love Space Pop's attire, especially Luna's."

Russell came up to CLST and let them get off the stage so The Bad Omens can practice. The Bad Omens performed their song when lightning came out of nowhere and kidnapped them, "Call me Queen!" Lec shouted.

"We might want to investigate."

"What about CLST, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit," Tori asked, "Someone needs to babysit them."

"Like we'll babysit them," Shaggy suggested, "Though might need help if the vampires scare the guitars out of us."

"Reah." Scooby shouted.

"I'll go with you," Athena said.

"Me too," Ethan shouted as everyone looked at him.

"Ri'm Rungry," Scooby said.

"Usually, they would go to an eating area." Ethan said to Athena.

T. K, Kari, and Stitch decided to come to for safety.

Later Tk, Kari, Stitch, The Pokemon Pets, The Lake Guardians, CLST, Ethan, Shaggy, Scooby, and Athena were at the concessions stands. Sunny was wearing her hippie attire again. At the arts n crafts stand, they saw 3 men with cyberpunk outfits, they were, "The Age Of Cyber Ambience" Teal started to get along with them when the vampires came in and scared them.

Shaggy, Scooby, Ethan, Athena, Applejack, Teal, Tranquility, Virtual, and the drummer of The Age of Cyber Ambience, "Oure" ran to the Italian food stand. They gave Dark Skull some pizza with extra garlic powder, but he didn't get an allergic reaction. Sunny, Daydream, Harmony, Kari, T. K, and the lead guitarist of TACA, "Isake" were at the jewelry stand and tossed silver jewelry at Stormy Weather. Sunny grabbed 3 necklaces and left some money on the stand. Cho, Vampire, Glowworm, Lec, Stitch and the keyboardist of TACA, "Hotch" were looking in the morphed mirrors when Lightning Strikes came in with a reflection and ran off.

As TACA got into a cemetery-themed tattoo parlor, They got grabbed by lightning and disappeared. Patomon and Gatomon saw the whole thing and explained it to the other members.

Later at the stage, they saw a hippie band called, "2 Skinny Dudes" they consisted of brothers, "Barry" and "Harry" which sounded familiar to Lec. Harry asked if he could ask some turkey sandwiches and Jasper decided to go and get them some sandwiches. Sunny, Hera, and Layla suspected they're not real hippies since they're usually vegetarian.

"Where's The Age of Cyber Ambience?" Russell asked strictly.

"They're kidnapped by the vampires." Lec explained, "Though I really like their outfits."

"I don't think they're vampires," Athena explained.

"Athena's right, while we were in the Italian food stand, we gave Dark Skull pizza with extra garlic and he didn't have an allergic reaction," Ethan replied.

"While we were at the jewelry stand, we tossed Stormy Weather some silver jewelry and didn't turn into dust," Kari explained.

"Plus Lightning Strikes showed off his reflection in the morphed mirrors," Lec shouted, "So they're not vampires."

Tomorrow is the festival and I hope we get to figure out who the culprit is.

"So here's the deal," Russel explained, "SpacePop goes first, then T. K. and Kari, CLST and The 2 Skinny Dudes."


	4. Ethan's love

The next day at the festival, the battle of the bands was going on. Russel announced Spacepop on stage while Ethan cheered for Athena.

" **We're about to star something big**

 **Don't know where as long as we get there**

 **We're about to start something huge**

 **Right here right now**

 **"We're about to start something new**

 **Something you can't put in in a box**

 **We're about to start something real**

 **Can't stop, won't stop.** " Luna and Hera sang.

Everyone cheered as the lightning came out of nowhere and grabbed the girls. Ethan got horrified as the lightning made them disappear, leaving behind Athena's glasses. He had to save her, for love.

"Russel has left to take pictures, so I'll be covering for him." Jasper explained, "Now give a warm welcome to T. K. and Kari with, "Breaking Free"."

Ethan hopped onto Applejack and turned into his Orange Quartz attire. He told Joy to track down SPACEPOP and found them to the top of Vampire Rock bound and gagged. Balloons got onto Applejack. It was Pinkie and Zach, they didn't want him to give up on Athena. CLST got onto Applejack from Twilight and they took off to find Spacepop.

Cho found them and they untied them in a snap. Ethan wondered about their skin and their clothes and asked if they're real aliens. Athena confessed that they were as she placed on her glasses and not only that, they were princesses from The Pentangle. "I knew your were princesses." Sunny shouted.

"Someone appreciates princesses!" Hera exclaimed as she kisses Sunny on the cheek.

Lec saw a picture of wild wind in their regular apparel and the bald leader had the same tattoo as Russel, knowing they were the same person. The Wildwind vampires came in and tried to get them, but Juno fought them off and tied them up.

Athena asked Ethan not to tell anyone about their secret and he accepted it as they kissed on the lips, which shocked CLST.

Will and Tori came up and saw that they captured the bad guys. They fused into their giant self and decided to call it, "Rapunzel Quartz." She carried the vampires and they headed back to the stage as T. K and Kari finished their song.

Will and Tori unfused backstage while Applejack and Twilight descend down with Ethan, SPACEPOP, and CLST.

CLST removed their masked, revealing to be Russell and The 2 Skinny dudes. They removed their latex masks, leaving the audience confused. Luna and Daphne did makeovers on them and they revealed to be Wildwind. Ethan explained that they staged their disappearances so they can make a comeback, posing as their characters and vowing to win.

Athena explained that they were also good with special effects and they worked for a movie studio in Sydney before they became a band and the lighting was done by a man they hired who has lightning from his mechanical hands. Warren knew it had to be his own father who did this.

The guards arrested Wildwind and CLST performed their song, "I Burn" and everyone loved it, causing them to win first place. For their prize, they get 1 million dollars. They decided to split 200,000 each with the other 200,000 to SpacePop. Ethan and Athena blew kisses at each other, making them blush.


End file.
